When I First Saw You
by Peabo330
Summary: Peeta is a new student at Capitol Prep. Intelligent, quirky, and geeky, he tries hard to adjust to his new school. But what happens when a certain blonde changes everything. Peeto Pairing. Might be a little Katniss and Gale along with Clarvel. SLASH, with some sexy times to follow. Expect daily or every other day updates.
1. First Encounter

**"Honey! Wake up! It's your first day at school!"**

"Yes Mom, I'm coming, just give me a minute."

I sat upright on my bed. Tired described me in every way. But I couldn't hold that mentality for long. I walked to the shower, which was a few doors down from my hallway. My house wasn't too big nor too small yet just perfect for my dad, my mom, my sister, and of course, me! Stripping down my clothes and laying them on the floral patterned carpet, I walk into the shower, and turn the water up to the hot setting. Ugh, this feels so good. Then I sing a cute little song.

Rub-a-dub-dub

In-the-tub

Kind of ironic since I am not in a tub. Singing those little lines over and over helped me pass time in the shower. Then after getting tired of the same lyrics, I decide I am clean, and finished.

I drunkenly walk from the shower, still in a daze from the pleasure in the water. There I make to my room and dry my self off. I do the usual. Putting on deodorant, then some cologne, along with lotion on my arms and legs. I then put on some slim jeans, a white shirt topped over by a black sweater. Then I put on my glasses. They kind of look like movie theater glasses. After completely my geeky and quirky attire, I take my school ID, looked so new and clean, and nicely depicted my name, Peeta Mellark, in bold letters on the front. Yay, here goes to sophomore year.

My mother, Carol, drives me to my new school in our Rolls Royce. Pretty fancy if I say so myself. We make it past the stone road and the fountains leading up to the entrance. Carved in stone, the letters on the main building at school say "Capitol Preparatory."

I walk up the front steps, through the sandstone tiled halls, and all the way to my counselors office. On the door, the name says "Ms. Trinket" with a little A-M symbolizing the last names she services. I open the door, and am greeted by a bubbly pink haired lady.

"Why hello there! You must be Peeta Mellark! I was able to go through some record at your previous school and you highly deserve to be here!"

"Thanks," I mumble, really shyly. "Is this where I get my schedule?"

"Why yes dear, let me just go on and find it."

I see her flawless hands sift through some papers, and as she is looking, i take time to look around the elegant room. Orchids of every shape and aize and color litter the room. Paintings of cherry blossoms and lotuses decorate the walls, and the nice floor lamps brings the room to a nice, ambient setting. I hear an "Aahh." and she finds it.

"Here, there are your classes and I included a school map just for you! Have a nice day and remember, if there is anything you need, just find me during school hours and I will be sitting here in my humble office. Go on now, you wouldn't want to be late!"

I follow her advice. Hmm, first class is AP Statistics. Isn't that a junior and senior class? Guess they really believed in me.

I walked in through the door, and the atmosphere immediately changes. There are seniors everywhere, and I see no one my age. Except a girl, with a brunette braid and grey eyes. I think she is also a sophomore.

"Hello, you must be Peeta Mellark. Your seat is right there." says Mr. Abernathy. He looked hungover a bit, but that might just be me. As I walk to my seat, I see him.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, and to top things off, a nicely built body along with the eight-pack he was sporting. He looked like a god. His facial features were defined so nicely. My, God sure spent his time with this one. I felt sweaty, thank god for the deodorant. I took my seat, then bit my lip really hard. They were right about to bleed, and then..

"Hey."

"H-Hey, um, I'm Peeta." Fuck, I'm too shy for this.

"I'm Cato, Cato Matthis. You must be new here?"

"Yes, yes I am." I look away and pay attention to Mr. Abernathy as he rambles on about functions.

"Don't worry, I might bark, but I definitely don't bite." he says with a smirk, then a wink.

Oh god.

Not the wink. The wink is the worst part. The wink is my weakness. Whenever a guy winks at me, I turn cold, I blush, breathe hard, and then hyperventilate. Last time a guy winked at me, I took it wrong, and now my old reputation has been tattered in ways I definitely would not want to talk about. But being winked at by this Olympic god next to me made matters worse. I think I'm in love.

The class goes on, and to take my mind off of Cato, I right down five pages worth of notes topped off by other unnecessary equations. Time drags, really really slow. I cant stand it. I feel his gaze at the back of my head. Then his arms finds its way around my shoulder. My nerves feel like they've exploded into a fireworks display. This tension is too great for me to handle. The bell rings to my relief, and before I am able to escape, Cato's hand finds its way to my arm, and I am stuck in his grip. A grip that I definitely didn't mind being in.

"Look kid, if you don't have anyone to hang out with, I sit alone at my lunch table. My jock friends are total knuckleheads."

"Sure, that would, um, be fine I-I guess.."

I look away, and run.


	2. Author's Note No 1

Author's Note:

This is my first story. Meaning I am a n00b! Which also means I haven't really written anyone before containing a story line and characters that I need to fully describe and give meaning to. Please bear with me if I do make any mistakes that are big or small, and for those who do stay and read my little fairy tale, please leave some reviews. I need every single one I can get to make sure my story is in tip top shape. Other than that, thank you guys, and I hope you like it!


	3. Falling

**Short chapter is short. I didn't know that my first story would be this successful. I expected no reviews, and little views, but you guys have helped me believe in myself. Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are such babes! Every Single review keep me writing.**

What a stupid idea. I trip and fall before I even take my first damn step.

"Woah, watch it there!" and after hearing those words I feel strong arms engulf my diminutive frame.

"You okay?" Cato says, and feeling his breath against my neck in such close proximity puts me in a dizzy state.

I pull myself up and lean chest-to-chest against him. Then his arms slide around my waist. It's getting really hot. And then I look up at him.

"I'm fine...thank you...for..saving me.." Stop it Peeta. You sound like you're high. I pull him into a hug, but then he suddenly pushes me away, And I fall hard on my ass and onto the ground.

"Watch it dude, that's some creepy shit right there. I'm not into that stuff if that's what you're thinking. I don't like faggots."

This small little sentence feels like a deliberate slap to the face. I didn't know he Thought that way. Was I acting too obvious? Words start to fly out of my mouth in a desperate attempt to try and justify myself.

"What did I do! All I said was thank you. What did it look like to you? Huh? You're a meat head and an ignorant asshole."

The look on his face rapidly changes from anger to confusion and sadness.

Unable to say anything else, I storm out the room, flipping him the bird. Thank god there was no one left in the room.

I hate him.

I don't know why. The hug was nothing. I didn't know he was like that. Why does this always end up happening to me?

I walk sadly to my next class. I can't take that muscle headed bitch out of my headh. He has his chains so deep into me already. They say, choosing the path of unrequited love is a noble decision to accept suffering. I can remember the countless times I've walked that path. Whatever, I accept the fact I'm just not capable of being loved. I've always been unlucky, and the sad part is I'm used to it. No one should be used to it. But unfortunately Cupid always forgets to hit both people. I finally make it to the next class.

Hmm. Orchestra? Finally a class I'll love. I play the viola.

My teacher, Ms. Everdeen leads me to my seat, next to a bubbly freshman.

"Hey there! I'm Clove Bryson! Nice to meet cha!"

She greets me with a smile. I'm actually happy for once. I have a friend.

"Hi, I'm Peeta Mellark. I'm new here."

"Oh, we'll I've been here since the seventh grade. How's it going for you?

"Not so well." I look down at my seat.

"Why? Tell me. I'm sure I can help.

"No, honestly, I don't think anyone else will be able to help."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. But thanks anyway. Not a lot of people have ever given their time to find out if I'm feeling okay or not."

"Aww." she pulls me into a tight hug. Then a smile.

I finally have a friend.

"You know what?"

"Hmm?"

Actually, I think I'll save it for later.

"Erm, nevermind."

"Oh. Okay!"

As Ms. Everdeen goes on about school rules, where we put our instruments, when we bring them, I can't keep thinking about Cato. He's so perfect in every single way. Then the bell rings. I give Clove a hug and proceed on. Finally made my first friend. Yay.

My next classes are really boring. I do however, meet a cute brunette named Gale, who is quiet, and a tall boy named Marvel. He's really nice to me, unlike that bitch Cato.

As the time passes, it's finally time for lunch. I follow my school map all the way to the lunch room. As I pass by the entrance, I feel a strong arm grab me and cup my mouth and I'm dragged into the janitor's closet. I turn around.

It's Cato.


	4. Meet Me in the Garden

**Thank you for the reviews. Ugh, each one makes me so happy to keep updating! You're all so sweet, and you make me smile. I do however apologize for the short chapters. I have OCD, so each chapter ends with an even number totaling 0. Constant updates mean shorter chaps. But I will try my best. Thank you all and I love you guys! Enjoy.**

I'm scared out of my mind.

Cato looks at me with his blue steely eyes, and I'm frozen in place.

Shit.

He locks the door. Then, after a while, he takes steps closer. I honestly think I'm going to die. That Cato is going to torture me slowly until I'm a bloody mess. Isn't that how football jocks are? I've probably embarrassed him in front of everyone. I've probably made everyone think that Cato isn't so interested in the school sluts like Glimmer. Peeta, you are an official idiot. He is getting closer, and I find my self step back. Then, I stumble over a bucket and hear a crack.

I realize that I'm in major pain, and I've broken my arm. My idiot self fell on it. The pain is so bad its radiating up my arm and I feel it just about everywhere. Damn. Cato runs over to me and sees I'm crying. Then, he lifts me up bridal style. I feel his breath on my neck as he breaths on me. This feeling again.

"Cato I hate you so mu-" and I'm interrupted.

I feel lips on mine. So smooth and supple. Lips so beautiful that I forget the pain. Lips that I feel I need to drink if I am to live. The kiss's heat is intensified and Cato starts licking my lips. Oh God, this is so hot. He starts to swirl his tongue in my mouth, and everything is perfect for a moment until my arm starts throbbing again.

"Cato...please.."

He exits the room and stealthily goes through a dark hall way which eventually leads to the main hallways at near the nurses office.

I'm awkward on the way to the nurses office, keeping my head covered in Cato's beautifully chiseled chest. On the way, I am greeted by Clove, who seems worried and asks me how I'm doing, but I give her a petty excuse and Cato continues on. I cant stop thinking about the kiss. Why did he do it? Didn't he say he hated fags? Im so confused! Ugh. Everyone looks at him with weird facial expressions. But I guess it's pretty understandable since he is carrying a crying teen who is holding on him for dear life. We finally make it to the office.

"Hello!" I am greeted by Ms. Everdeen, who apart from being my orchestra teacher, is also the school nurse.

"Hello Ms. Everdeen, Peeta broke his arm when he fell. Do you think there is anything you can do to help?"

I'm still tucked in his chest.

"Well I can give him some temporary splint for his arm but he will still need to consult with a doctor. Which arm?"

"M-my right." I stutter.

"Well, okay, Cato, please seat him here. Do you think you can still write Peeta?"

Gee whizz. I didn't think of that. Now my grades are going to decline. Oh well. What matters is, there is more to Cato than meets the eye.

"I think so... Hopefully."

She carefully lifts my arm and I immediately cry out in pain. She frowns, and tries a more gently approach if that was even possible. She massages some menthol oil on my arm soothing some of the pain. Going MacGyver status, she lines a ruler against my arm and wraps it with gauze. I keep thinking of the kiss. Maybe its just a ploy so that Cato can make me more vulnerable. Yeah, thats exactly what it is. I'm not going to sit here and let him play around with me like that. I unfortunately have to admit that I did in fact enjoy it. After what seems like hour, it is wrapped tightly, and she gives me a pat on my back and a pass to class. I stand up, a little dizzy from sudden change in position, but Cato the great always had to come catching me when I fall. Why does he have to seem so confusing. Doesn't he understandthat the fact he is giving me attention as opposed to being a bigot earlier is pushing me towards a nervous breakdown?

"There Peeta, remember though, you have to consult a doctor as soon as possible."

"I will, thank you Ms. Everdeen."

I walk out of the office without looking back at Cato, my eyes being red from crying.

"Peeta wait!" Cato says trying to catch up to me. I try to speed up my pace, but he catches up anyway. I turn around in rage.

"What the hell was that? Don't you hate fags? Well guess what, I Am Gay. G-A-Y, so I obviously don't deserve to breath the air you're breathing."

"Well you did seem like you enjoyed it." he says with a smirk.

"I did NOT. Whatever Cato, I'm leaving."

"Peeta, I can explain, just please, meet me in the school garden after school, behind the gazebo, where no one can see, so I can explain everything."

"And tell me why I should believe you?"

"Just please Peeta I'm begging you."

"No." I say stubbornly.

"Well I don't care if you say no, I'll be there waiting anyway."

"Fine, but don't be a waste of time, because I have better things to do."

I kind of feel bad being that harsh. But that is what needs to be done.

I turn on my heel and walk away. This better be good.


	5. Fruits of My Labor

**Aww, you reviewers never fail to make me smile. Thank you for all the love and support. Smutty chapter is smutty.**

As the bell rang signifying the end of the day, I got ready to see Cato. I slipped out of my class and walked across the pretty courtyard. On my way I saw dozens of different flowers, however many different bushes were missing patches of them. I keep walking anyway, and when I reach the gazebo, I see him, holding a huge bouquet of flowers, tied with a blue ribbon, and some chocolates.

I'm unable to speak. Peeta, I think now is a good time to move your mouth.

Unfortunately it doesn't.

"I knew you'd come. Here, these are for you."

I awkwardly take the bouquet and shove the candies into my bag. Then, Cato pulls me into a warm hug. In fact, so warm that it could endure any storm.

"Why did you need to talk to me?" I manage to mumble out.

"I'm sorry. For everything. For being a total douchebag. For confusing you, and lastly for hurting you. I didn't mean anything. It's just, I didn't want anyone to know who I really am until I was sure."

"What do you mean?" I think I might know where this is going.

"I love you Peeta. Maybe it was just an hour, but seeing you, I saw a long future with you. I haven't really liked any guys before, but after you came along, you became my only exception. I saw your face, so sweet and innocent. I just couldn't stay away from you any longer. I've learned to need you, to want you, and Peeta, I really want you."

I'm absolutely shocked. Well not really, but I am speechless.

"I don't know what to say."

"Well I hope you'll say something about this."

He picks me up And softly lays me in the grass, and positioning himself over me, he cups my face and pulls me into a sweet kiss. Not like the one in the closet. This had meaning. He starts out slow, but starts moving his lips. Me, in no control of my body, decides to pull him closer to me, and now our chests are joined. He slips his tongue, which catches me off guard, and I'm about to gasp when he slips through a small opening in my lips. Our tongues dance slowly and sensual and I let out a small moan. When I feel his member push against my leg, I know it's enough, and I gradually pull away and gasp for air as if I've never breathed my whole life.

"Cato..."

"Shhh, don't speak."

He is still on top of me, and from those words I feel his warm breath graze my neck and I whimper.

Then, he licked my neck. I'm moaning and grabbing the grass around me. He takes both of his free hands and start to tickle my nips. I can't stand it anymore. I let my teenage hormones take over.

"Cato, please...take me..."

"No."

"Why...?" I whimper in disappointment.

"Because that's for a more special setting. But if you do want me, I'll give you something."

Cato pulls down his pants and shows me his beautiful 8 inch member.

"You want?"

I nod furiously. I hold it, stroke it a little, and wait for Cato's reaction. His head is thrown back, eyes rolling into his head, and his mouth is open, making it seem he needs more, so I give him more. I wrap my plump lips around it, start moving my head, and suckling on it. Cato is moaning loudly now, I'm surprised no one can hear. He starts grabbing my head, making me take in more, then, he reaches his height and I am reaping the delicious fruits of my labor. Cato falls down on my and kisses me, knowing he tastes himself on my lips, but he doesn't care. It's a beautiful moment.

"Cato, I love you."

He nuzzles in to my neck.

"I love you too."


	6. Blackmail

**Sorry for the slight delay. I was on a ****vacation WHILE on vacation and had no WiFi. Anyway thanks for keeping up you guys. Longer chapter is longer...Kinda. Enjoy and thank you all for the reviews. I literally died waiting to update. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

Cato drives me home.

I can honestly say today was the best day I've ever experienced. That even though I've only known Cato for a little while, I've found what a good person he is. And how awesomely sexy of course. He kisses me, and he says goodbye. I watch him drive away.

I walk to my doorstep and unlock the door obviously, and my mom asks me how my day was. I giggle a little and say I enjoyed it. Hell yeah I did.

I walk upstairs to my computer and turn it on. It's a MacBook. Got it for my 16th birthday. I go through some messages on Facebook, tweet on Twitter, and blog the hell out of Tumblr. To end my social network run, I check my e-mails last. I go through some spam e-mails and delete them, then something catches my attention. An e-mail from a mysterious address.

"CheezyGurll66? It has a picture?" I click on it, and wait for it to load.

My jaw literally drops.

It's a picture of earlier when Cato is on top of me kissing me. There's also a picture of me giving him head.

Scared out of my mind I read the message at the bottom.

"If you don't want this to get out to everyone at school, leave exactly one-thousand dollars and twenty-five cents behind the gazebo at the school courtyard where you and Cato spent time together, and if you tell Cato, I will know, and you will be sorry. I expect this on September the 26th." I check the date. 10 days from now.

I exit out of my e-mail and back away from my computer. I walk slowly to my bed, and sit down. Then, the tears fall and realization comes.

I've just been blackmailed.

I don't know what to do.

My whole reputation, my friends, and Cato, will all be taken away from me. And I can't just ask my mother for a thousand dollars.

My life is officially ruined.

I'm still crying an hour later, luckily my mom never came in my room. Cato texts me. How are you doing babe? I want to say that I'm the happiest person in the world. That I'm glad I found you. That I'm glad you love me too. But that's impossible right now.

I sleep, hoping that this day never happened. That it only ended with me being happy with Cato.

That night I dream that I'm running to the gazebo, with the money, and when I finally make it, a dark figure comes up behind me and grabs me. I end up in a warehouse, and there I see Cato bound up to a pole, with random people branding him with a hot iron. He is beaten and bloody, and I try to scream, but nothing comes out of my mouth. I try to run to him. But the figure behind me catches me before I take my first step. I feel something cold on my neck.

I wake up, shivering and sweating. My heart is beating at what can seem a million miles an hour. I check my clock. It's 3 in the morning. I begin to cry again. I run to my computer and check my emails, to see if everything was true. That it all happened. And it did. There's nothing that's going to happen that will change it. I'm officially screwed. I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have let Cato do anything risky with me. But we were both completely unaware of everything but each other, and now we have to suffer for a simple human mistake.

Unable to go to sleep anymore, I lay in my bed until its time to get ready for school. I go with the usual process of getting ready, then drink two cups of coffee.

My mom drops me off.

I begin the short walk to my first class. When I get in, everything is normal, except Cato hasn't arrived yet. I turn around to look at everyone, and everyone else but this girl named Katniss is in their own world. She is leering at me with her grey emotionless eyes, and I immediately turn around to see Cato right next to me.

"Hey babe." he whispers with a smirk.

"Cato, we need to talk."

"About what babe?"

I remember the words on the e-mail.

"About how absolutely cute you are!"

He giggles a little and puts his arm around my shoulder, completely oblivious to how obvious it was that he liked me. I wanted to think of a way to spare me from this trouble. Something that could extend this little thing with Cato. Class went on and then the bell rang. As I exited the classroom I saw Mr. Abernathy bent I thought of something.

I walked with a brisk pace and as I made it to orchestra I ran directly to Clove.

"Hey Peeta!" she greets me with her usually bubbly self.

"Hey Clove! I need to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

I lean in closer and tell in her my situation and watched as her facial expressions sporadically changed.

"Wow Peeta, that's just.. Wow. Has anyone around you acted differently lately?"

"Well this girl named Katniss was staring at me, but that's pretty much it."

"Katniss...hmmm"

"I think that you need to follow her a few days, watch her actions. Because I know you don't know a lot of people, but if you're new and someone is doing that to you, that is a red flag. So I want to help you sniff out the culprit."

Then I knew I had to do something about it.

I was on the prowl. And I had my main bitch Clove with me.

I turned on the the bitch switch in my head. If Katniss was the bitch who fucked with me, then I was sure my hand would collide with her face. Who gave a damn if she was a girl, I was gay anyway. Whoever it was, shall suffer.

Because no one, fucks with a Mellark.


	7. Author's Note 2

**I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. But this story is my first time writing a fic and I have tons of flaws in my story that I wished I could have fixed and noticed sooner. I'm trying to debate whether I should finish When I First Saw You or not. But until then, you'll know I've continued when there is an update. Thanks guys and I hope to see you soon.**

**Love, Pea**


	8. Stupid Hoe

A/N

To the dumb bitch named Charlotte

Its not called FanFiction for no reason. Please shut the fuck up.


End file.
